


Beyond the Sea.

by Tamaria_Taisho



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 03:10:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14844527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamaria_Taisho/pseuds/Tamaria_Taisho





	1. Chapter 1

Thane coughed, dark blood spotting the green flesh of his hand. He stared down at it, his gut churning as the equivalent of gooseflesh pebbled his skin. It was worse than he had originally thought, and Dr. Chakwas just confirmed his suspicions.   
  
" Mr. Krios," Dr. Chakwas said, walking up and looking at his chart. " I'm not sure what I can do for you.  The Lesions on your left lung have grown by another quarter of an inch, and your right lung is only functioning at somewhere around thirty percent. I can give you a slight painkiller for the pain, but beyond opening you up and removing the lesions..."   
  
" how long do I have?" Thane asked, starring out the window to the people and mess hall floor beyond. Smiling faces, happy to be alive after the time they had spent on the Collector's ship.  
  
" months, weeks, days." She paused, not staring at the drell. Then in a whisper she said, " hours. I'm not familiar enough with drell physiology to give you an exact time."   
  
Thane stood slowly, picking up his leather duster, and making his way to the door. He had known of course that his time was cominh to an end; had accepted that he would die on the Collector's ship.   
  
" Thank you for the help you've given me anyway doctor."  Thane said, turning to meet her gaze again.   
  
Dr. Chakwas blinked, before waving him away. " I need to write my report, then get it to Anya."   
  
" Anya..." Thane asked, his gaze unnerving. He blinked, letting it fall to the floor. " you take your reports straight to Siha?"   
  
" Yes." She said, raising her head.   
  
" Can you wait on that for a few days?" He asked, turning away. " I want to tell her myself."   
  
Chakwas smiled, getting up from her seat. She walked up behind him, and placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. " I won't tell her Thane. She is very important to you, isn't she?"   
  
" Thank you." He said, not looking back at the shorter woman. " She woke me. My only regret is that we did not meet sooner."  
  
He stepped away, letting her hand fall from its perch. Thane left the ward, heading back to the Life support chamber. The place he'd called his home for months. A safe place he foregone for a moment as he entered the elevator. he pressed the button for the captain's quarters. Siha generally took her shower at this time, so he could find her there and talk about... his eyes fell shut. Everything.  
  
When the elevator doors opened, he stepped out and entered Shepard's quarters. The sound of water  hitting glass and flesh found his ears. A sound that tempted him more than he wanted to admit.

Pulling off his duster, and folding it over her office chair, Thane moved to enter the bathroom to behold her. The water ran down her body, following the barely visible line of her muscles, to the floor beyond. Her normally copper hair was dark and plastered to her skin. She stood out in bright contrast from the walls around her; Her body baring the marks of battle. Scars ran up her sides, and as the door shut, Anya turned to look at him with those emerald green eyes. As he stared, something primal stirred within him. She smiled, her eyes narrowing in pleasure at the sight of him.    
  
Thane rushed her. Pushing her against the wall, he claimed her lips savagely. Water pattered on his back, soaking his clothes. Anya gasped at the sudden movement, but soon lost herself in his embrace. She kissed him back, matching him step for step as his hands traced patterns on her skin.He pressed his knee between her legs, lifting her. A moan fell from her lips, the soft mewling cry that he loved.   
  
She pushed at his pants, slipping them far enough down to give him release. Her hand slipping over tight ass while her lips moved over his shoulder and neck. He picked her up and carried her out to the bed, while she giggled. It was a very feminine sound and made him want her even more. Thane set her down lightly, pulled off his shirt and pushed off his pants, then caught her lips again.   
  
\---  
  
" So" Anya said, leaning over him after their coupling. " what was that about?"   
  
" I just couldn't keep my hands off you." Thane chuckled, brushing a stray hair away from her face.   
  
She smiled down at him, then gently kissed him. Falling back onto the bed, she curled up next to him under his arm.   
  
" Goodnight" She sighed contentedly.    
  
" Goodnight, Siha" Thane yawned back.   
  
" I love you, Thane." She whispered, cuddling close to him.   
  
Thane looked down at her for a moment, sadness building in his heart. He needed to speak to her- to tell her of the news that he had received. However instead of beginning that hard conversation, He kissed her head, " I love you too, Siha."  
  
Together, they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Anya awoke with a start.her heart pounding painfully in her chest, eyes wide with panic. Her gaze snapped around, and for a moment Anya didn't recognize her cabin. She was back in that twisted dark landscape, almost dead. She sighed heavily, brushing a lock of hair away from her face, before moving her gaze to look at Thane's sleeping form. It was strange, usually whenever she had nightmares, he woke her up. His eyes comforting, arms willing to hold her while the shaking stopped.

She stared at him closely, hand reaching to press against his chest. 

He wasn't moving.   
  
" Thane?" she said, shaking him a little.   
  
He still didn't respond, and the cool feeling of his skin made her stomach drop.   
  
" Thane." Her voice wavered as she shook him harder." Wake up."  
  
His form was still.   
  
" THANE!" Anya was screaming now, her mind racing as she rolled him to his back. Brushing away her hair to press her ear to his chest, Anya gave a small prayer to the gods that there would be a heartbeat.

The silence that met her caused gooseflesh to break out across her bare skin. 

  
" EDI!!"   
  
" Yes Shepard." The AI's calm voice did nothing to alleviate the panic that had filled her.    
  
" GET CHAKWAS UP HERE!" Anya yelled, her mind racing as she began CPR on her lover.  "  NOW!!!!"   
  
" Yes Shepard." EDI said, noting the urgency in the woman's voice.   
  
" come on Thane." Anya growled, silent angry tears falling down her cheeks. " Wake up, DAMMIT! You can't be dead! You just can't!"   
  
Her door opened and Dr. Chakwas stepped in with Garrus. The two of them paused in surprise at the sight of the lovers. Anya turned to Chakwas, the panic obvious in her eyes, and her voice. " HELP HIM!"  
  
Chakwas ran to the bedside, saying in a gently firm voice; her hands taking Anya's arm. She pulled her away, passing her to Garrus; who took her gently. " Commander, I need you too move."   
  
Anya moved reluctantly, with Garrus' help, from her lover's side. She didn't think about how she was naked, her eyes locked on Thane. Garrus looked around before spotting Thane's duster; which he grabbed and drapped over her shoulders.   
  
It didn't take long for Chakwas to realize that Thane was dead. She slowly stood up from him, glancing at Anya, before she shook her head.   
  
" no." The word was barely audible, her knees suddenly giving out under the shocking weigh that had suddenly landed on her shoulders. Garrus' arms wrapped around her, keeping her up and holding her against him. Her shoulders shook with sadness- anger- an aching sense of loss as she cried.   
  
Chakwas gripped her arm, and turned her around.   
  
" Shepard." She said, pulling her cheek up to stare into the other woman's eyes. " we're going to move his body down to the clinic."   
  
She nodded her head, reluctantly; her tears never seeming to end.   
  
" Give me a moment," she said, her voice thick. "Then- then I'll help you."   
  
She pulled away from a reluctant Garrus, and pulled clothes from her closet. She didnt bother to tell him to turn around, though he did so of his own accord- He had just seen her naked and for the moment she didn't care. Once she was clothed in a dark sweater and jeans, Anya helped them wrap the sheet around his form. Her hand firm on his shoulders and desperaty hoping that some miracle would bring him back.... she knew better however; knew he wouldn't come back...   
  
After they had situated his body on a table, Anya lingered, her hands moving lightly over his face; as though mapping its planes to memory. Chakwas pulled Garrus aside, glancing with unabashed concern at the Commander. Her voice was low- urgent, " I need you to take her back to her cabin. I'm going to give her a powerful sedative, to help her threw the shock; but Garrus I'm extremely concerned about her welfare."   
  
Garrus looked past her to the woman he had respected for years- Hell he may have even tried to live up to. Then dropped his gaze back to hers and nodded.   
  
Chakwas walked up to Anya and injected her quickly with the sedative. She didn't blink, or act like she even noticed.   
  
Garrus took her hand and guided her away from Thane's body, her eyes staying on them before he was gone from her view. Gently, Garrus led her back to the elevator.   
  
" I have to tell Kolyat." she said, absently as the sedatives egan to take effect.   
  
" you can do all of that tomorrow." Garrus retorted, bringing his arm around her waist to support her better. " everything can be done tomorrow."   
  
Tears began to fall from her eyes again. Her voice barely audible. " Not everything."  
  
" I didn't mean it like that." Garrus glanced down at her, taking in the sight of her crying. " you know I didn't mean it like that."   
  
The doors opened, revealing her cabin and he lead her towards the bed. She wouldnt have it, trying to pull away from the bed and Garrus.   
  
" No." Anya shook her head. " I don't want to."   
  
" Anya," Garrus growled warningly, trying to get her to move again. " you're barely standing up. You need your sleep."  
  
" not there." Anya still y. " I can't sleep there. Not now."   
  
Garrus stared back at her, surprised. But after a moment he nodded.   
  
" Alright," he said, his eyes roaming over the room, before landing on the coach. He led her over to it, and set her down. " you can sleep here."   
  
Anya stared at the bed, tears flowed silently down her face. He pulled a pillow out of her closet along with a  blanket. He set the pillow down on the couch and guided her as she lay down. He covered her in the blanket, and turned to leave.   
  
She grabbed his hand, and held on, saying " please don't go."  
  
Garrus looked over his shoulder at her. Her eyes were fixed on the bed, with startling intensity. But he relented, grabbing another blanket, and sitting at the end of the couch.   
  
" I won't leave." he told her, lifting her head and pillow so he could sit comfortably.   
  
They sat there for a little over an hour before Anya finally fell into an uneasy sleep. Garrus stayed awake, just in case. But a little before dawn, he nodded off.


End file.
